Crazy little thing called LOVE
by heroine007
Summary: Alexandria Beaun Causilas, daughter of the Great King Causilas and Prince Lucien Decruz, future king of Sieghart. Two strangers, then enemies turn lovers.Caught up in a tangled web.Can they resist the temptation? Can they find their way out...together?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: **_Alexandria Beaun Causilas_**, daughter of the Great King Causilas has staked her reputation on her beauty, wits and most of all loyalty to her father, family and country. **_Prince Lucien Decruz,_** future king of Sieghart, is known for his charm, leadership and vision.Tension between kingdoms caused the paths of Alexandria and Prince Lucian to cross. As sparks fly between them, Alexandria must choose between love for her country and loyalty to her heart. Forbidden love tastes the sweetest, can they resist the temptation or succumb to their deepest desires?

Chapter One

Alexandria 

" Young lady, how many times must I warn you! I keep telling you again and again to dress up and be on time for dinner! How old are you? SEVENTEEN! It's almost time to eat. Yet look at you! Ergh! The filth and mud all over your…" Queen mother paused and fell back a few steps in pure horror.

I winced. She noticed it after all.

" Pants! Are YOU wearing PANTS?"

My younger sister, Arabel, all groomed and fresh from her bath was seated at the table as well. She was biting her lips trying so hard not to laugh. I scowled at her and she shrugged her shoulders helplessly. All right, I'm on my own on this one.

" But mother you can't expect me to run or ride around in dresses or frocks? Besides father gave me permission to do so… you mean he DIDN'T tell you?" I defended myself stubbornly and managed to change the subject at the same time. Father deserved it after all, king or no king. He was the one who wanted a boy so badly that he taught his eldest daughter to ride and play with swords instead of embroidery or art.

I used to discuss politics with my father all the time, until mother forced me out of the study and into the sewing room to learn to paint, sing and what nots. I. Hate. It.

I could understand the fact that I should probably pick up some of the skills. But I was even forbidden to discuss any political affairs with my father in future. Talk about injustice.

Now, mother was reprimanding father instead of me. Excellent. I could see that Ara was grinning broadly behind them. Arabel was my sister who was three years younger than me. We call her Ms Prim and Proper. Mother loves her manners and etiquette.

" Come on Freda," I whispered to my maid-in-waiting, "let's go before we get into anymore trouble." With that we retreated swiftly out of the dining hall and ran straight to my chamber.

Back in my room, I took off my mud soaked clothing and stepped into the hot bath of water that Freda had prepared for me. I closed my eyes for a split second to enjoy the warmth of the water after the hours in the rain when the sound of trumpets at the castle gates broke the peace. I jolted up immediately. No wonder mother was so upset; the Vanford Family was joining us for dinner today.

Any moment now… just a little while…

" Alexandria Beaun Causilas! Get yourself out of the tub and dress up immediately!"

Bingo! The doors burst open revealing a red faced Mrs Bossiln. Her hair was in a tight bun and her frock neat and tidy. Mrs Bossiln my caretaker had been looking after me since I was barely a toddler. Her fierce temper had always kept me on my toes. I know how fussy she was about punctuality.

Freda helped me out of the tub without a second later and I slipped into my corset and dress unwillingly. Experienced hands braided my hair and I was hustled into the dining hall once again.

I curtsied politely after entering the room and sat next to my father. I couldn't help but notice the worried look on Ara's face.

" A little late but it's great to see Alexandria again. It's been six months since I met you. Look how pretty you've grown."

" It's nice to see you too Lady Vanford, my apologies for the delay. I hope I didn't miss out anything." I felt father giving my hand a tight squeeze as soon as I spoke. Wonder what's going on…

" In fact, Lady Vanford and I was discussing about your betrothal to their son Calvin. I mentioned it to you once remembered?" It was then Mother dropped the bomb on me.

I was going to open my mouth to protest when father interrupted me and saved the discussion for another day so that we could have our dinner in peace.

This was the last straw. Eat in peace? Well they can, but me I could hardly calm down. I excused myself halfway through the meal regardless of how rude it may seem and tore down the hallways. Stopping only when I reached the gardens. My chest was hurting and hot tears stung my eyes.

For once, I felt like a speck of dust in the entire universe. I was a princess, one who could not choose her own life, marry her love and chase her dream, and one whose fate was controlled by others not herself.

Calvin was a gentlemen and a fine boy, but I only could imagine our relationship being platonic. Anything beyond that was impossible. What am I to do?

Thunder rumbled as lightning stroked across the velvet sky splitting it into two halves. Funny. It seems to coincide with the way I feel inside. Raindrops started falling down beating against my face as I stare up into the stars, half wishing that I could be among them. My cheeks felt wet…did I cry? No, no I couldn't have, it must have been the rain.

Please review my work! It's my first fan fic and i do needLOTS of advice. i already have the next chapter ready. if u want it then REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucien 

I was summoned to my father's private study after my morning sword practice at the courtyard. There were rumors going on among my counterparts about the trade issues that had risen between our kingdom and that of King Causilas. I suppose that was why father called for me. I dreaded every passing moment.

"Prince! Lady Hilaron just sent you an invitation to have tea with her daughters. Should I reply?" my messenger Gustav shouted to me as he weaved his ways through the people. He was waving a cream envelope hysterically in his hands.

I rolled my eyes and snatched it from him. Hastily opening it, I skimmed through the letter. Another one of those invitations, hoping that they could just marry their daughters off to me to gain wealth and power. I am sick of them all. I despise them, yet ironically, I am one of them.

" Just decline the invitation for me would you? How many times must I tell you, decline all invitation for tea! You know how much I hate it." With that, I thrust the invitation back into Gustav hands and walked off to prepare for the meeting with my king.

My chamber was the place that I was headingforbefore I meet my father. It was the only place where I could really be myself instead of the high and mighty prince that everyone expects me to be.

" You should find yourself a queen soon. It's almost time." Queen Grace, my mother's words kept ringing in my ears. She and I had this private discussion out on the verandah on afternoon. There were more things to worry about. This could wait.

I long to lie upon my bed to have a rare nap before rushing off somewhere else again. Nowadays, father has been including me in all his council meetings and court sessions. As much as I enjoyed it, it was tiring and demanding.

I took a deep breath and changed into a fresh set of clothing, grabbed my royal coat off the rack swiftly and wore it as I walked down the halls to the study.

After adjusting my collar, I knocked on the sturdy wooden doors of the room.

"Come in." came my father's stern voice.

I walked in and saw the king seated on his armchair studying some documents seriously.

" You probably guessed my reasons for meeting you here." He was frowning at his papers and did not glance up.

" I did but I would still like to hear the details from the king himself. What I have heard during sword practice today was just baseless assumptions. Still, I presume you wanted to discuss the trade issues with me?" I replied closing the doors firmly behind me.

Father rubbed his forehead, and looked up.His grey eyes met mine. Whenever I stare into his eyes, it was as though I was looking at myself through a mirror. Queen Grace often commented on how similar we look. I inherited his eyes, nose and his rich dark hair.

" Lucien, you know that one day this kingdom will be yours and …"

How many times have I heard this speech about getting involved in current issues of the kingdom so that I would get use to being a king? Countless.

" Much due respect to you sir, I know my role as the crown prince and I would do my duties promptly as you wish. But if it's the trade agreement that you wanted to discuss with me, I suggest sir, that perhaps you should just come straight to the point." Somehow, that did not come out right. Father's going to blow his top.

" In fact, that was just what I was about to do. You've grown up son, into a fine talented lad. Since you're so keen on this, why don't you tell me about your view on this particular matter." Father replied rather calmly, which was strange considering the fact that he was quick-tempered.

"Well, I think that considering the years of good relationship and ties that we have with the Kingdom of Causilas, it should not be great problem for us to handle. Forgive me if I'm wrong sir; is it not true that they are as dependent on us as we are on them? I'm confident that we would be able to reach a negotiation. King Causilas would not want to ruin his trading relations with us. He would not stand to gain at all."

" Well, having said that, I think the more you should handle this issue. It's time we put you to the test. I'm going to hand you the documents giving detailed information on the trade agreement we have with the Kingdom of Causilas. But before you even start, a word of caution son. A single mistake could well lead to a war between both kingdoms. A wrong move and the years of relationship we have with the Kingdom of Causilas would be nothing but a distant memory. The fate of both kingdoms lies in your hands. Don't let me down."

Thereafter, father led me to his desk and took out a stack of folders from his drawers. I gulped upon seeing them. My hours of sleep have just been reduced drastically. How many candles I must burn to finish analyzing this towering stack of paper. As my father handed the folders to me, he smiled reassuringly.

Yet, I felt as if a thousand bricks were just piled upon my shoulders, I smiled weakly as my heart grew heavier.

After our meeting, I was dying to tell someone about my new duties. Finally! I have an excuse to go out of the castle. Some adventure that I have been longing for. It was then I spotted my unsuspecting messenger strinding across the courtyards.

" Gustav! You wouldn't have guessed what had happened!" I shouted out at him. He hesistated, then finally decided to approach me.

" Er, You've got one of those lectures about how to behave like a prince? You've found out that one of your horses fell sick and had to be sent away? Shucks... erm, anyway, I give up."

" My horses, what about my horses? Gustav, I demand you tell me this instance!"

" Well, you know, it's nothing really, Camelot had caught a virus and was sent to Kingdom Causilas to be treated there as curing him would be rather complicated. Nothing to worry about." He was smiling sheepishly at me and was about to escape. Not so fast Gustav.

" Gustav!" I hollered. "Pack my bags at once, and get ready my horse, I'm heading for Kingdom Causilas to get Camelot back AND settle some matters at the same time." Camelot was my favourite horse, and I meant favourite. How many races have we won together? I'm not going to let some witch doctor kill him! Besides, I have to visit Kingdom Causilas one day, why not now?

_Please review.__i know things are rather dull at the moment but more to come! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Chapter 3

To all those who reviewed, I love you guys so much! Thanks a lot. I really appreciated it!

_Here is my new chapter. Hope you all like it! _

Chapter 3

Alexandria

After the awful incident last night, I woke up the next morning with a terrible flu. My head was spinning and I could not get up from bed. At least that was what the physician said. Still, I suppose I could go for a little ride.

"Freda! Ergh, where are they when you need them?" Everyone seemed to be gone. Strange, there was not one chambermaid in my bedchamber.

Mustering what little strength I have, I tumbled out of bed and lost my footing. Ouch!

" Alexandria! What are you doing, you are to go back to your bed immediately. The queen was terribly upset by your abrupt behavior last night. She did not allow any of us to serve you, but I heard the fall and just had to come in. I would get into a lot of trouble for this you know. Come on let's get you up." Freda had come to my rescue! Oh, what would I do without her, I simply could not imagine.

" Freda, get my riding suit, I'm going for a little ride just out in the fields."

"Well, I don't think you can…"

Her sentence was interrupted by the soft knocks on my doors. Could it be mother? Just to be sure, I jumped straight onto my bed, pulled my covers over my head and pretended to sleep.

" I'm sorry Lord Calvin but my lady is still fast asleep. I'll inform her of your visit and send her your wishes as well…" I could hardly make out Freda's voice under the thick layer of covers.

I was rather surprised that Calvin was here. He probably knew about the betrothal and realized what a silly mistake it was. Yes, perhaps he was here to clarify matters. I could hold on to that glimmer of hope.

Upon the shutting of the doors, I sat up promptly and let out a sigh of relief. That was close. What was I going to do again? Oh. I remember now.

" Freda, since you don't think I can ride, I suppose you don't mind me taking a short stroll in the marketplace do you. You know, I could REALLY do well with the fresh air." I said to Freda when she returned.

" Fresh air in the marketplace? Sorry to spoil your mood but a better excuse would be appreciated, I'm not that gullible you know. Our marketplace isn't exactly as clean and hygienic as we would prefer it to be. Still, I suppose you could do with some fun. Alright, same disguise my lady?" Freda broke into a grin when she finished her sentence.

She remembered. It was our little secret.

In order not to let any civilian know that I was a princess, I could not possibly go out in my usual outfit. It would make no sense at all. Therefore we came up with a perfect disguise. We found an old hat at the stables one day and borrowed some plain clothes from the stable boys. With the old tattered hat and the ragged clothes plus some powder to darken my face and…Tada! Here comes Alex the street urchin! My curly locks of amber brown hair would be tucked in my hat of course.

Like before, I had to use the servant's passageways to reach the marketplace. It was a narrow dingy path. Nobles seldom use that passageway as it was strewn with rubbish, poorly lit and not to mention a few rats. I hated it too, but I had to wriggle my way out of my "cage" somehow.

In a matter of time, I was out on the bustling streets of the marketplace. I stood there for a few moments to soak in all the sounds, sight and smell. To me it was the smell of freedom and sounds of joy. I was feeling better already. While most commoners were trying to get within the castle walls, I was trying to get out. Strange isn't it?

I decided that the first thing that I should do was to visit good old Joe. He was an experienced vet. Joe was a jolly fellow with an ample potbelly. His hair was now lined with streaks of gray making him look wiser.

Father always sent his horses there to have their regular checkups and he had the best hay too. He taught me how to ride so naturally, he knew who I was, but he promised not to tell. And he didn't. That was why I loved him so much. I have not seen him in ages.

Kelly his seven years old daughter would be there as well. She was a sister that I never had. Her blonde hair and brown eyes resembled her late mother's who died during labor. It was a painful memory for Joe. To make things worst, Kelly had to look exactly like her. I guess that was why Joe allowed Kelly to roam about the streets by her own. It my opinion, Joe should spent more time with her. Perhaps he did not want to be reminded of the tragic incident.

He had not really let the past go even after so many years. People said that time would heal all wounds. I really hope it would. They seemed to forget that wounds may heal but scars would stay.

I was turning round a corner, when I caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Lord Calvin! Was he spying on me? I think he saw me. I backed off into the pavement immediately and decided to use another route.

I walked briskly through the crowds, looking over my shoulders several times to make sure he was not following me. My heart was pumping ferociously and I could not make out where I was heading. The market place was terribly crowded. The chatter of the vegetables sellers, laughing of the busy shoppers and to make it more chaotic, there were young boys running around swinging sticks in their hands oblivious to the people around them.

" Hey! Watch where you're going!" a tough looking man shouted when I bumped into him.

How rude! I glared at him and stuck out my tongue. I felt like tripping him and watching him fall flat on his fat face! But…I better not create trouble; I'm in hot soup already.

His companions were wearing broad brimmed hats and were riding on horses saddled with sacks. Their faces were hidden in the shadow. Traveling I suppose. His leader (I deduced that from the fact that he was the only one wearing the navy robe) was scanning the area for an inn. Must be some kind of wealthy merchant looking for business opportunities here.

Soon I came up with a plan. I do need a little time off and besides; the danger of meeting Lord Calvin would cause me to blow my cover. I'm sure that they would need a reliable guide around the kingdom. I would not want to go back as mother would probably lecture me for my behavior last night. Why not let her temper simmer down for say a few days? Brilliant plan I say.

Feeling the dagger hidden securely in my shirt (for protection, you should understand), I straightened my hat and called out after the man.

_Review! How many times have I said this I wonder? Haha. Supposed to be studying:P This is my longest chapter so far. _

_Watch out for the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

sorry for the delay:P i was very busy.i hope you haven given up on me! please dnt.

enjoy this loong chapter and dnt forget to review please? reviews spur me on to continue writing:)!

Lucien 

We had traveled for three days now and we finally arrived at Kingdom Causillas. Took a long time for that! We're thirsty, exhausted, and dirty. All we ever wanted was to find a decent inn to stay at for a day's rest before we move on again.

The sight that greeted us was not at all pleasant. It was chaotic. We had unfortunately stumbled upon a very busy day at the marketplace. The noise of the place was painful to my ears and I winced. I could feel a headache coming on. I closed my eyes for a moment to get adjusted to the pandemonium before me. The stalls were cluttered with their goods and the people were rushing about. The people! There were at least a few thousand of them. I groaned when I realized how long we would need to take before we could get our well-deserved rest.

" Should we find a inn sire, I mean sir?" Monty turned around to ask. He was a fellow with a bulky frame and a gruff voice, a 'bodyguard' appointed by my father to protect me, or shall I say supervise me. I told him time again that I do not need any protection but my father's choice proved wise. Throughout these few days of our travel, I had Monty pack my bags, feed my horses and run small errands for me. More of a maid than a bodyguard I should say. Well, no complains from me.

" I'm looking for one Monty…" My sentence trailed off when I heard Monty shout--

" Hey! Watch where you're going!"

I was distracted from my thoughts and glanced down only to see a young boy dressed in plain loose clothing, a crooked hat was rammed onto his head. He glared up at Monty with his piercing green eyes, stuck out his tongue and scooted off into the crowd. It was an amusing sight to see Monty being teased by a petite boy almost half his size.

We have no time to waste though; I turned around and informed them that by hook or by crook we have to get through this mess and find ourselves a room to stay for a day. With that like brave souls; we plunged into the sea of people before us.

" Mister! Mister! Sir!" a shout was heard in the near distance.

I spun my horse around to see the same boy again, jumping up and down in the middle of the crowd. He was waving his hands at… us? I believed he was trying to get our attention.

"Please go and settle this matter quickly, we are far too busy for his games." I said to Monty thinking that the boy, being poor, probably wanted to get some money for us to buy some food or something.

Unexpectedly, when Monty came back he told us some rather surprising news. It seemed as if the street urchin volunteered to be our guide to this kingdom. It was obvious that he thought we were a group of merchants as he even offered to show us how business is usually carried out in Kingdom Causillas.

I shook my head in disbelief. This street urchin had just solved our problem. Our identities could be under wraps. We would be merchants indeed. No harm playing along with him, I mused to myself.

I cleared my throat and said, " Monty, I believe we would need a guide. We'll provide the boy food and lodging if he's willing to show us the way around this place for a few days. And that includes locating a decent inn."

" Yes sir, as you wish. But I must warn you that you are playing a risk here. If he was a kind of thief or worse, a spy, we would be in danger." Monty replied.

I rolled my eyes emphatically and looked at him.

" Monty, my mind's made up. Don't be so suspicious and worried. We have the upper hand here. WE know who he is but HE does not."

With that cleared, Monty marched towards the boy and brought him towards us.

Alexandria 

That stocky man whom I called out to actually responded and brought me straight up to his chief! I gulped and an ominous feeling loomed before me. I began to regret my impulsive action. Mother was right; I ALWAYS get into trouble in the most inconvenient moments.

I stood before the chief and he glanced down at him from his horse. I felt intimidated. His eyes seem to bore right through mine. It was as though he knew my real identity. I could imagine him revealing my identity in the middle of the marketplace. I would be humiliated. I could go down in history being the princess who had disgraced herself in front of all her people because she was running away from her responsibility to her kingdom. Drats, that would not sound pleasing to my father.

" What's your name?" the chief demanded.

" Alex, they called me Alex sir. I'm pleased to be of your acquaintance, and you are?" I answered meekly and cursed myself for my foolishness. Am I to be his servant? I just drove myself into a deep corner.

" Call me…Lord Cruz. You have offered your service to us and I have consented to your proposition. You are not to play any tricks whatsoever. A lie and you would face consequences beyond your imagination. We are not to be trifled with." He threatened.

Okay mister, what was all this about? Did he think I was a spy or a fraught? I have never been insulted nor spoken in this manner before.

" Look here Lord Cruz, I would rather play marbles then waste my time leading you on a merry go round ride. If you do not trust me, then why bother asking me for help?" I said.

I scanned their belongings and spotted swords among them. Compared to them, my dagger at my back seemed absolutely harmless. I'm dead, I'm so dead! He was going to kill me for my insolence.

" I did not ask for your help! You offered to help to begin with if I could so refresh your memory. We merchants do not have time for your senseless conversations. I want you to show us the way and that's it. No buts. Time is money, every second I spent arguing with you I lose money. Get it?" he shouted back.

Got it. Just one problem here, I tiptoed and craned my neck to see the way to Joe's inn. Did I mention he owns one as well? It's named the 'Dragon's Lair'. It's a splendid inn and the rates were extremely reasonable. The food was good as well, the shepherd's pie, mashed potatoes and roasted pig, mouth-watering food indeed.

" I can't actually see…" I said.

Lord Cruz looked at me as if I was a dwarf. His mouth broke into a grin. Mocking at me eh, I swear I would wipe it off his face! He gestured to Monty (the stocky fellow I bumped into) and without warning I screamed as I was lifted off the ground and propped onto Lord Cruz's horse. This was going to be one heck of a ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Hey! Just want to thank all u people who reviewed. They were really encouraging and helpful as well. Sorry for the sloooooow updates. Had my first writer's block. Yucks, didn't like it. But I pulled through and here's chapter 5!

The story continues…

Lucien

I could not help but notice the child's reluctance and unwillingness to ride a horse with me. Perhaps he had a traumatic incident that resulted in this behavior. Throughout the whole ride, he was so tense and would flinch on the slightest contact.

"Turn right next, just another 100m to go and we'll be there," he said breaking my train of thoughts.

The ride to the inn was awkward. We hardly spoke a word. I have always tried to be on friendly terms with my servants, I felt that things would be done more efficiently this way. Yet, Alex was different, I could not help but smell something fishy was going on with him. I just could not pinpoint what it was exactly. Not his eyes, not the strange way his clothes failed to fit him but rather… perhaps I was being paranoid.

"We're here!" he screamed, in an awfully high pitched voice. Strange…

"Yes I believed we are. Monty grab our bags and be careful with the documents. Gustav! Go to the counter and check us in. Lastly, Alex, bring the horses to the stables won't you." I barked out my orders clearly making it seemingly obvious that I was feeling grouchy and exhausted. it's time for some rest. At last! The long wait was over.

I jumped off my horse and offered to help Alex down. He brushed it off instantly and helped himself down instead. His movements were swift and he almost looked as if he was trained in riding. Almost.

I shook my head and pushed open the heavy oak door. The welcoming heat from the fireplace greeted me and the smell of delicious roasted pig permeated the entire room. Heavenly!

The rascal was right; this was a nice inn. The floor was unbelievably swept clean and the windows lined along the white washed walls provided the inn with good ventilation. It was crowded with daily customers supposedly, as they all seemed to know each other. Smiles were exchanged frequently and I received a warm pat on my back by the waiter as he greeted me.

"Good afternoon sir! Can I be of assistance? How about a drink and a taste of our roast pig eh? The best in the kingdom I reckon. Oh pardon my manners, Doug at your service. Looks like it's your first time here. How bout a drink? It's on the house."

With that my newfound friend, Doug, enthusiastically dragged me to the bar without warning and I glanced around desperately for help. He had such an overwhelming personality. As much as I like to, I need a rest. I have neither time nor mood to play with the old guy.

"I must find my friends, I wish to drink but I had a horrible day and I …" I said hoping that he would accept my excuse as he pushed me onto the cushioned seats.

"Pish posh. Why would a young lad like you be complaining to an old man like me? I'm not going to let you go now. You're my special customer!" he exclaimed rather loudly drawing attention to our table.

I shook my head in defeat and laughed. I did not wish to dampen his enthusiasm. Right now Monty was nowhere to be seen and Gustav was still busy at the counter. I suppose a drink or two would suffice.

"Okay, you win, just this once Doug."

I only intended to have a few drinks with him but we got carried away. I never had such great company. We were playing a local game of dice. It was simple. We had to throw two dice and guess whether the sum of the number was even or odd. Simple, but entertaining, soon the whole inn was joining in. I felt rejuvenated all of a sudden. The atmosphere was energetic. Doug was a wonderful drinker and I only lost a couple of rounds. I could continue on with this forever. However, I do feel guilty about leaving my men alone. They must have been frantically searching for me not expecting their prince to be mingling with the commoners.

"Even! Haha! I won!" I shouted triumphantly.

The game was interrupted when a flustered Gustav barged through the crowd unexpectedly.

"Ah, Gustav my good man, all ready to join us?" I asked waiting for him to answer with a favorable response. Drinking and games were Gustav's favourite and only past time.

He squeezed himself between Doug and me, much to Doug's disapprovaland said, "Sir only 3 rooms are available. Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you. There are 3 rooms for 4 of us!"

"4?" I asked choking on my drink. There were me, Gustav and Monty.

"Alex sir, Alex. Have you forgotten? Anyway I have already booked the rooms. Monty has unpacked your belongings and this is the key to your room. I trust that Alex would be staying with you." He finished his sentence quickly and dashed off before I could digress all that he just said.

"What? Gustav! You can't make decisions without consulting me. How dare he…" I fumed to myself. I looked at Doug only to see him looking at me seriously.

"Your man there, he didn't mean Alex as in Alex does he?" He asked gravely.

Befuddled I nodded not knowing what the difference was. Alex IS Alex how could there be another Alex?

"Where is he?" he asked.

"In the stables, cleaning the horses." I replied.

"Pardon me for being so rude as to spoil your mood for I have to see to some urgent matters." Doug stood up from his seat abruptlyand excused himself.

I was taken back by his strong reactions to what I just said. I wanted to persuade him to stay but I could see that he had that look in his eyes. The look that meant business, the same look that my father always had when he learnt of some important news that has to be attended to immediately.

"No problem at all Doug, there's plenty of people here anyway, thanks for all the fun." I assured him with a smile and followed him with my eyes as he walked out of the inn and into the stables.

End!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The story continues!_

**Alexandria**

At this moment, this crucial point I began to doubt my own judgments and decisions, as I unsaddle the horses. Trust me, it really does not help when you have already made it. Especially when you are in a mess, in a stable, feeling cold and tired and utterly foolish. Why is it that I always seem to make the wrong choices all the time?

I could have, like any other typical princess agreed to the marriage, and I would be enjoying a hot bath right now with Freda giving me a massage! Freda is absolutely brilliant at it; she could really loosen up all the tense muscles. She makes me feel free, free; free of all the troubles and all the worries. Yet, why do I sound as if I have a lot of worries? It is not as if I have a dying family to feed or perhaps a fatal illness. I do not have anything missing in my life right now, but there is this _thing, _this absence of something but I just could not grasp hold of what it is exactly. However, I know that without it, I would not be living my life but a mere existence.

" Boy! Alex!" a shout came from the entrance.

I turned round to see a burly old man striding towards me. He looked upset and strangely familiar. Panic filled me, it might be one of father's secret guards that was always lurking somewhere in the city. He might be coming to take me back! Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as my heart pounded faster and faster every passing second.

I dropped the saddle onto the hay-covered ground and moved on to tie the horses. Perhaps if I just ignore him, he would go away. I dared not look up as he approached. Closer and closer… I thought of promises, I thought of duties to the country, I thought of duties to my heart, I thought of father, I thought of swords, I thought of kidnappers, I thought of murder… I think I should run. Fast…now!!!

Letting go of the ropes, I bent down slowly to pick up the pitchfork that was lying next to me on the ground. I clasped it firmly in my hand and took a deep breath. In an instant, I spun round and threw it towards him. It missed him narrowly landing right in front of his face. He was so shocked and terrified that his jaw fell to the ground, literally.

Immediately, I grabbed the reins of the grey horse that Lord Cruz was riding on a while ago and leapt onto it. I threw my head back and laughed out loud seeing his emotions washed across his face, a look of bewilderment then anger when he looked helplessly as I rode out of the stable. Apparently it was wrong to laugh at other's misfortune, and I had my retribution even quicker then I thought I would-- my hat had fallen off my head in the midst of all the chaos and my long hair tumbled down.

" Oh no!" I gasped as I watch my hat fall off the back of the horse and tumbling onto the ground.

My disguise! I searched around for the nearest path to the dense forest behind the marketplace. I turned round to make sure no one was following and made my way there hastily.

_I know it's a really short chapter, sorry for that. Time is limited. I felt that I have not updated in a long time but I can only manage this much. Review if u like it!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucien

The door flung open, a flustered Doug burst in huffing and puffing. His face was a shade of crimson red. Sensing his fury, I rose from my chair, concerned and curious about what had just happened. All traces of the friendly, jovial chap that had accompanied me a few moments back had disappeared.

"Doug, what happened?" I questioned him urgently as I approached him.

Doug grabbed my arms fiercely and stared into my eyes. For a moment I saw a flash of anger and then fear. His breathing was ragged, as if he had barely survived an ordeal. He was hysterical

"What's wrong Doug? Tell me!" I shouted at him trying to snap him out of his state of hysteria.

"Your…your … Alex, he's no, not he…she's an imposter! And she tried to kill me with a b pitchfork!" he sputtered out at last and finally let go of his grip on me slowly. Soon he started pacing back and forth with his fists clenched tight.

"Alex, a 'she'? An imposter?" I shook my head and attempted to digest all that he just said, " but that's ridiculous!"

He nodded with a sigh of exasperation.

"I've got to bring her back!" he muttered.

"Bring her back?" I questioned once more with a tone of disbelief, things were getting too strange for me to comprehend. I was desperately trying to keep up with what he was saying.

"Go after her my lord! Help me and you'll be dutifully rewarded!" Doug spun around to face me and exclaimed excitedly as though he had found the answers to all worldly pains and sufferings.

I looked away feeling insulted. I did not need money or fame or status. I already have them. How dare he ask this of me? Believe me, it's not that I do not want to help me but it's just that I have my own …urgent…business to deal with. Yes, I just have to reject him, very tactfully.

"Doug, I'm sorry but I can't help you… I have other matters to attend to and I have no notion of who or what you are looking for!" I winced expecting to receive a punch from Doug or maybe another desperate plea.

"My lord… she took your horse!"

Oh… he's good… that really hit a raw nerve.

Gustav who was a few steps away rushed to our side. He must have overheard our conversation.

"Sir, calm down… count to ten, let's do it together! 1.2.3" he grabbed hold my shoulders holding me down as if I would explode with rage.

Count? I am like a volcano on the brink of erupting.

"Not again! Two horses gone in less than a week! By this rate, I would lose all my horses that I painstakingly groomed for 8 years in less than a month! That does it! Doug, I'm going to help you!" I finally erupted and I could not believe that I had just agreed.

"Really?" Doug asked.

"Really?" Gustav repeated after Doug.

"Yes, really, I'll find him, I mean her. Whoever you're looking for to get back my horse!"

_Another short chapter. but let's take it one step at a time:) more coming up! _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:Thanks for all your reviews! Here's..._

**Chapter 8!**

Alexandria

'The sleepy forest! Beware of **THE TALKING TREES!!' **read the wooden sign right in front of me. The words were bold and painted in red, especially the part about the talking trees. As if whoever wrote it was afraid that the reader would not take notice of '**the talking trees**'. I noticed it alright, but do I believe it? Now that's another issue. I mean talking trees? Trees that could talk only existed in fairy tales.

" I wouldn't be surprised. You are in one, aren't you" a voice echoed from deep beyond the forest. I nearly jumped out of my skin! I took in deep gulps of air to calm my nerves. This was a figment of my imagination.

"You do not exist!" I shouted. "You do not exist!!"

"Yes I do." came a reply. The same deep and sonorous voice.

It must be the stress. I have heard many tales about people hearing and seeing things due to enormous pressure and stress. Yes, the stress. It must be the stress.

"It's not the stress. I'm real."

Talking trees read minds as well? Then it should be 'Beware of **THE TALKING TREES!! P.S THEY READ MINDS TOO.**' I clammed my hands tight over my ears and closed my eyes tightly. I was trying desperately to clear all thoughts from my mind so that no talking tree could invade my privacy again. As easy as it sounds, it was not. Try this, clamming your hands over your ears, madly trying to balance yourself on a horse without holding the reins ( it gets really tricky when you have your eyes shut ), at the same time, telling yourself not to think about anything when you have to think about not thinking. Well, I thought I succeeded as I no longer hear any voices coming from any tree. The air around me was still and quiet. There were only the twittering of the birds and the distant sounds of the market. I was thus, fully convinced that I had escaped from the "terrifying" branches of the talking trees. Yet just as I was about to open my eyes...

"Hey! You there! Lady!"

Yes, I heard a shout coming from not the forest full of talking trees, but from behind me. The voice was filled with anger. This time, I did jump, though not out of my skin, but off the horse. Before I had a chance to grasp onto the reins, gravity began to do its work, real quickly.

"Ouch!" I screamed as my right ankle gave way when I came into contact with the hard, bare ground below me. Red hot excruciating pain seared up my leg. I clutched my ankle with what little strength I have left hoping to stop the pain. My face was twisted in agony and tears flowed freely down my cheeks. Never in my whole life have I ever injured myself, with the exceptions of minor cuts and bruises that is. I bit my lips till I tasted blood to refrain myself from crying any further. Crying in my mother's eyes was a weakness.

"Never allow anyone to see you cry. It will be a disgrace to your father, a disgrace to our kingdom. Remember, we do not cry. We hide our tears and bury them deep within our hearts." she reprimanded me once for crying when I lost my favourite doll. I was four. Since then, I learnt not to wear my emotions on my sleeves. Although sometimes I still fail to control my hot temper.

"Are you okay?" asked the same voice that caused me to feel so helpless and weak, though it was gentler this time.

I raised my head feebly to meet the grey eyes of the last person I would ever hope to see on the face of the entire kingdom, the last man I would want to rescue me from my despair- Lord Cruz. I felt like cussing although that would be terribly inappropriate for someone of my status.

"Oh crap!" I gasped and those were the only words I could think of saying before I passed out cold onto the hard, bare ground.

Lucien

I saw her sitting perfectly still on Ike, MY horse. I was sure Alex was a 'she' as now Alex had long and wavy hair cascading down her back. Not only that, she was covering her ears with both hands and her head was bowed down in deep concentration. Her ridiculous behavior did not seemed funny to me at all. The rage within me had yet to be subdued.Furiously I shouted at her only to see her jerk up and tumble off the back of Ike. I never expected her to have such a great reaction. Although I was secretly in glee as she deserved it for stealing my horse and lying to me--Prince Lucien.

Of course being a prince, a gentleman, I had to offer my assistance to a damsel in distress no matter how unwilling I was. If she was a man, I would have just took Ike and left. Hestating for a while, I dismounted from my horse and strided over to where she was. As I got closer to her, I found her hugging onto her right ankle. Her face soaked in tears, she looked so small and helpless. Not to mention, she bit her lips so hard that they bled. This scene could melt the coldest heart. I started to feel the guilt creeping up on me. It was my fault.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

She looked up and her misty eyes met mine. I thought she would thank the heavens for sending her a knight in shining armor, I thought she would stop crying and begged me for my forgiveness and help. But apparently, Alex was not going to do so. Neither was she going to make things easier for both of us. We stared into each other eyes for no more than five seconds, mine filled with uncertainty and hers filled with apprehension. It was tense and awkward. Five seconds felt like a decade.

"Oh crap!" she finally gasped. After which, she fainted. Another unexpected reaction. I did not intend to make her faint, this time, guilt enveloped my entire heart.

"Oh crap..." I muttered in total agreement with her.

_another chapter done!! review if you like it:)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_The long awaited chapter.._

**Alexandria**

"Alexandria! You have let me down time and again! To think that a princess with such huge responsibilities like you would risk your life, your safety, your father's kingdom to have a "harmless" walk in the city! This is unbecoming of you!" My mother's voice echoed resoundingly in the court room. The entire court was throwing disapproving glares at me; my father was solemnly sitting on his throne, looking away, away from his daughter he wished he never had. I felt hollow inside, like my soul was never there. I lost my will to resist; I would succumb to my mother's wishes. Yet just as I was about to kneel before her to beg for forgiveness and repent for my "horrific" sins, hot sharp pain seared up from my ankle and I could not move my legs.

"Are you just going to remain standing there Alexandria? Have you no shame at all?"

I looked around to see who was talking only to see the court room slowly dissolving away. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of a well, a deep dark and cold well. I turned behind to find myself staring into sinister grey eyes. A chill wind swept past my feet as Lord Cruz began to make his way towards me.

"Move!" I ordered my feet, but the pain was excruciating. I let out a scream, my last attempt to save myself before he shoved me into the bottomless abyss. I fell and fell and fell and fell...

"Ouch!" I yelled as I hit the ground only to find it soft and warm. I jolted up from my nightmare to the familiar smell of chicken soup and fresh flowers. I was surrounded in pitch darkness. The first thought that came to my mind was that I was back in my own room. Perhaps I never ran away.

" Freda?"

There was no response.

" Freda!" This time more urgently and impatiently. To my fears, there was no response. I lay back onto the bed and waited for somebody to attend to me, yet there was none. " FREDA...!"

**Lucien**

"Who's bright idea was it to get a tour guide ?!" I hollered at Gustav.

It was unbelievable, the first day in the kingdom and here I was, stuck with a supposedly "wanted" criminal of some sort. What Doug had told me earlier had made me extremely interested in "Alex". It made me wonder what she could have done to incur the wrath of the king so much so that there would be a handsome reward for her capture. If I were to hand her in to the king, my identity would no doubt be known. My dear father would die of an instant stroke if he found out that his heir were to introduce himself to one of our kingdom's most important and respected ally as a common businessman. Yet I would love to see mother's reaction. That would definetly drive her insane. (Maybe that would keep her mind off my marriage for once.)

"But sire, wasn't it you who have consented in the beginning, in fact you seemed rather delighted that Alex was here."Gustav retorted righteously and Monty nodded in agreement silently at the back.

" I remember! It was Monty who bumped into Alex in the first place. So Monty, you shall help me make a decision. Should we hand her in to Doug or should we keep her for a while..OR, should we set her free, Or should we wait till she recovers to set her free, Or should we just leave now and pretend that we never met her.." I rambled on and on and saw a look of exasperation creeping up onto Monty's face.

" If I may have a say sire, I'll go with the last choice!" Gustav shouted breaking my train of thoughts.

I was about to consider and weigh the pros and cons again when a shout came for Alex's room. It pierced through the silence of the inn and we jumped for a moment.

Finally, Monty asked " Who's Freda?"

A/N: Back after a long break! please review if u feel inclined to and thanks for reading:)


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Finally the next chapter is up! i hope people are still reading my story. sorry for the delay. just wanna let u guys know that i would still be uploading more chapters so stay tuned! Review to speed up the process:):) Thanks for taking ur time off to read! _

Chapter 10

Lucien

"You don't suppose she's awake now do you sire?" Gustav whispered carefully beside my ears as the three of us walked towards Alex's room.

"Well I don't know Gustav, what do you think? Can a person SHOUT when she's asleep?!" I retorted sarcastically.

When we were finally at her door, I stuck my hand out and reached for the door knob. I paused for a moment to calm my nerves before turning it gently. Monty and Gustav each took a step back as soon as the door swung open.

"Cowards…" I muttered under my breath. They seem to think that Alex was some kind of a mass murderer. I mean, seriously, could a person of such a skinny frame be capable of murder? Unless she's a witch… Wait, I could not let myself get influenced by the likes of Gustav and Monty. We need a rational person on this trip and I am our only hope.

I entered the room gingerly just in case Alex decided to attack me since her past behaviors have been rather unpredictable. However, to my relief, I saw her sitting at the side of the bed wincing as she tried to stand up. I stood still and waited in anticipation to see her response once she noticed that I was there. And boy did she not disappoint me at all.

Alexandria

After lying in the dark for ages since I shouted for Freda, I've established a few facts. First, Freda's NOT here with me now. Second, I am definitely not at Dragon's Lair since I know the rooms could not smell of chicken soup since they did not serve it at all. Thirdly, my ankle really hurts. And lastly, I am so going to slaughter Lord Cruz for causing my fall, for leaving me here and for making my life so much more miserable than it already was. Once I finished establishing my facts, I decided that the most I could do now was to try and find a way to stand and possibly walk to find help.

Drawing myself into a seating position, I sucked in deep gulps of air to ready myself for the pain that I would face in just about a few seconds time. My whole body was aching right down to my bones and I never felt this way before since I rode for miles with father on our riding trips when I was ten. I lifted my legs and brought them slowly off the bed. Surprisingly when my left ankle touched the solid wooden flooring, I felt no pain at all. That boiled down to another amazing fact that I discovered – I sprained my right ankle. Well, better one ankle than two ankles. Is it even possible for someone to sprain both her ankles? That would be so excruciating.

I winced just before my injured ankle touched the ground when I was distracted by the soft clicking of the door knob. I jerked my head up immediately to see Lord Cruz standing just in front of the door with the same smirk on his face again. My blood started to boil the first millisecond I laid my eyes on his face and reached for the candlestick resting on the side table near me. With every ounce of strength left in me, I threw the candlestick at my unwanted visitor. Perhaps I was too engrossed in trying to hurt him that I forgotten about my swollen and hurting right ankle that I jumped right off the bed during my "attack". It was too late when I realized what I have done and true enough, I got my retribution once more when the same familiar pain seared up my ankle once more bringing tears to my eyes and my knees to the ground. This was officially the most miserable moment of my ENTIRE life.


End file.
